orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Charlene Teng
'''Charlene Teng '''is an inmate at Litchfield Penitentiary. She is portrayed by Kana Hatakeyama. She is often seen with members of Carol's crew in C-Block. Personality Teng can be a mean, hard woman and seems to be quite a bully. Teng is a competitive swimmer. Despite her meanness, she has a weak spot for pregnancy, as demonstrated when she announces Lorna is pregnant and allows Lorna to go the very front of the gynecologist's line. Physical Appearance Teng is a well-built female inmate of East Asian heritage. She has messy brown hair and often walks with a strut. Biography Season Six Charlene Teng is first seen when she bumps into Flaca. She and Nicole Eckelcamp tell Flaca they know her from her riot videos, but Teng says she liked 'the other one' more. Teng says it's a pity Flaca is in D-Block, and spoils some powder on the floor to give her extra work. Later, while Teng is off to the showers, Lorna Morello Muccio notices she does not have her shower bag with her. Cindy Hayes and Flaca then steal her shower bag, with Lorna and Dayanara Diaz working as a distraction. ("Look Out for Number One") Teng is amongst the C-block inmates working in the kitchen when Virginia Copeland discovers some rats in a box of cheese, placed there by D-block inmates as a prank. When the inmates see the rats, they all panic and scream. ("Mischief Mischief") Teng is seen in line for Medical along with Marie Brock. When Lorna Morello Muccio asks them if she can cut in line, ,both women are initially not willing to let her pass, but when Lorna tells she is pregnant, Teng agrees to let her pass despite Brock's objections. Teng then tells all other women in line to let Lorna pass, including (and espcially) Beth Hoefler.("State of the Uterus") When Hellman tells Madison Murphy he is dealing with Carol Denning directly from now on, Madison goes to confront Carol. Charlene Teng tells Madison to leave, but Carol tells Teng to sit down and continue playing. ("Changing Winds") When Dayanara Diaz tries to sell drugs to Blanca Flores, who is from C-Block, Teng and Marie Brock attack her and steal most of her drugs. Later, Teng witnesses Nicky attempting to impregnate Blanca. It is assumed she is one of the women who beats up both Nicky and Blanca. ("Gordons") When Badison offers Greg Hellman $300 to dirty up Piper Chapman's record, Hellman has another condition; he wants to receive oral sex from Shruti Chambal and Charlene Teng, who he calls 'Jasmine and Mulan'. Badison agrees and says she will make it happen. However, Carol makes a deal with Alex so Carol tells Badison to leave Piper alone. She tells Shruti and Teng the plans are off, but it is too late as both women have already done the deed. ("Double Trouble") Relationships Friends *Carol Denning *Nicole Eckelcamp Enemies *Beth Hoefler Trivia *She was a fan of Flaritza's youtube channel, but preferred Maritza over Flaca ("Look Out for Number One") Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:MAX inmates Category:Season 7 Characters